Baby ! Baby !
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Kagamine Rin gadis manis yang sebenarnya merupakan incaran anak laki-laki di sekolahnya, akan tetapi sang kakak Rinto tidak segan-segan memberikan 'hadiah' yang sangat kejam bagi anak laki-laki yang mendekati adik termanisnya itu *Bad summary*
1. My Lovely Sister

"HUWAAAA !"

Rinto yang tengah meminum susu cokelat miliknya tersebut langsung berlari kencang menuju arah dapur -sumber dimana suara teriakan itu terdengar-

"Ada apa, Rin ?" tanyanya menatap adiknya yang hendak menangis itu.

"Bekal makanan untuk Rinto _nii-chan _gosong…," ujarnya sambil menatap telur dadar yang gosong diatas panic.

Rinto berjalan menghampiri adik perempuan tersayangnya itu, lalu menghapus air mata yang hendak mengalir itu dengan tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, kalau Rin yang masak walaupun gosong pasti akan tetap enak," hiburnya.

Rin tersenyum menunjukkan wajah _innocent_ nya, "Benarkah ?"

Rinto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Yah mereka adalah Kagamine Rinto dan Kagamine Rin saudara kandung yang hanya selisih satu tahun, anak dari pasangan Kagamine Leon dan Kagamine Lily. Rinto, sang kakak sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

Di rumah yang lumayan besar ini, mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Orangtua mereka sibuk dengan bisnis dan sering pergi ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang cukup lama, soal pembantu ? baiklah soal ini Leon dan Lily sengaja tidak memberikan fasilitas (?) yang satu ini, mengingat banyak nya kasus di Koran dimana pembantu sebagai peran antagonis nya (?) abaikan yang terakhir itu.

* * *

"Hei, Len ! boleh pinjam buku pr mu ? aku lupa kalau hari ini ada pr Matematika," ujar Mikuo, pemuda berambut hijau itu menatap penuh harap kearah pemuda berambut pirang didepannya.

"Cih, belajarlah berkata jujur Mikuo, ingat ataupun tidak kau pasti tetap saja menyalin pr ku !" cibir Len sambil menyerahkan buku PR nya.

"Haha, _thanks_, Len ! kau memang sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa !" ujar Mikuo senang.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata yang terlalu berlebihan, Maniak negi !"

Dan tak ada jawaban dari Mikuo, pemuda berambut hijau itu sudah larut dalam kegiatannya, menduplikasi pr Len.

Kagamine Len merupakan anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Kamine Gumiya dan Kamine Gumi sama dengan anak dari keluarga Kagamine, orang tuanya juga memiliki hobi bisnis ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang lama. Dan dirumahnya ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Berbeda dengan alasan keluarga Kagamine yang tak ingin memiliki pembantu. Keluarga Kamine sebenarnya senang hati saja memberikan Len seorang atau dua puluh pembantu, tapi Len saja yang tak mau (okay ini sedikit lebih masuk akal).

"Hei, Len ! lihat itu Kagamine Rin, dia manis bukan ?" ujar Mikuo yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya (menduplikasi pr Len).

Len menatap arah yang ditunjukkan Mikuo, dari balik jendela ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sepertinya dengan rambut yang dikuncir dan pita putih yang menghiasi rambutnya tengah tersenyum kearah seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai penjepit bewarna putih di poninya.

"Lumayan. Tapi ia sudah punya pacar kan ?"

"Pacar ? siapa yang akan berani menjadi pacarnya ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau lihat pemuda dengan penjepit bewarna putih itu ?"

Len mengangguk.

"Tak ada siswa laki-laki yang berani menembak atau mengajak kencan Rin karena mereka takut dengan pemuda itu."

"Takut kenapa ?"

"Pemuda itu kakaknya yang lebih tua setahun darinya, setiap laki-laki yang ingin mendekati adiknya itu akan mendapat 'hadiah' yang sangat kejam dari kakaknya."

Len mengangguk mengerti, 'Ternyata kakaknya,' pikirnya, ya semula dia mengira pemuda dengan penjepit bewarna putih itu pacar dari gadis manis itu.

"Tapi kalau kulihat Kagamine Rin itu gadis yang menarik."

Mikuo tersentak kaget mendengarnya, "Oh, ayolah Len kau siap berhadapan dengan kakaknya ?"

"Siapa tahu kakaknya akan luluh padaku," Len tersenyum sinis.

* * *

"Pagi, Rin !" sapa Rei, satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang diizinkan Rinto untuk mendekati Rin.

"Pagi !" Rin tesenyum manis.

"_By The Way_, sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika ?"

Rin menatap anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan curiga, "Ada apa mau pinjam pr lagi ?"

"Hei, jangan selalu berpikiran seperti itu tentangku, Rin !"

"Baiklah aku bercanda, Rei !" Rin tersenyum polos dan sukss membuat wajah Rei merah.

"Eh, Rei wajahmu merah apa aku demam ?" tanya Rin mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Rei.

Dan sukses membuat wajah anak laki-laki bermarga Kagene itu semakin memerah/

Kita abaikan dulu mereka, lihatlah murid-murid laki-laki yang tampak menatap sinis kearah dua orang itu.

"Cih, kenapa sih, Cuma Rei yang bisa dekat dengan Rin ?" ujar Oliver kesal.

"Iya ! padahal kalau kita mendekati Rin, Rinto-_senpai_ pasti akan sangat marah, tapi mengapa Rei yang kalah ganteng sama aku malah diizinin ?" balas Piko.

Dan banyak lagi obrolan yang terdengar disitu dan semuanya nyaris tentang Rei dan Rin, atau lebih tepatnya membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Rei.

* * *

Jam Istirahat (Rin&Len : Ni author kok hobi banget mempercepat waktu Author : ada masalah ?)

"Yo, Rinto ! bekal buatan adik tersayangmu lagi ?" Kaito terkekeh menatap Rinto yang membuka kotak bekal bewarna _orange_ itu. "Aku heran denganmu Rinto, memang apa salahnya sih membiarkan anak laki-laki mendekati Rin, kurasa dia juga bisa jaga diri. Dan yang kau izinkan mendekatinya hanya Rei si bocah berambut hitam itu. Bahkan aku sahabatmu sendiri tidak kau izinkan berbicara dengannya."

"Karena hanya Rei yang aku percaya ada masalah ?" ujar Rinto, mengambil satu telur dadar gosong dan mengunyahnya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena dia anak laki-laki yang tidak mungkin bisa disukai oleh adikku, dan pastinya dia yang menyelamatkan Rin saat dia kecil."

Kaito menganga, "Maksudmu tidak mungkin ?"

"Aku sangat mengetahui jelas tipe anak laki-laki apa yang disukai oleh adikku, bahwa dia tidak pernah suka kepada pria berambut hitam, jadi aku tidak apa-apa dengan Rei," ujar Rinto sambil mengunyah telur dadar dimulutnya.

Kaito menganga lebih lebar kalau dia Rin tidak suka pria berambut hitam mengapa dia bisa bersahabat dengan REI ? dan lagi alasan bodoh macam apa itu ?

"Karena Rin adalah adikku yang manis," sambung Rinto lagi.

"Rinto katakan padaku, kau tidak mengidap _sister complex_ kan ?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Halo semuanya ^^ ini mungkin fanfic tergaje yang pernah saya buat -'' disini saya memang sengaja sedikit mengubah gaya penulisan, walaupun gak terlalu ada dampaknya -'' Ide tiba-tiba ngalir jadi daripada di sia-siakan mendingan dituliskan ^o^/**

**Yah semoga kalian suka dan mohon maaf dengan TYPO yang ada dimana-mana**

**karena TYPO adalah karya indah yang tak bisah dihilangkan (?) #PLAK**

sekian ^^ jangan lupa Review nya


	2. Shota Boy !

"Rinto katakan padaku, kau tidak mengidap _sister complex _kan ?" tanya Kaito dengan pandangan _horror_.

Rinto meminum jus jeruk kesukaannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kaito dengan dua kata yang sangat sederhana namun amat berarti, "Bisa jadi."

Kaito menganga menatapnya, dua kata yang amat sangat sederhana itu diucapkan dengan santai oleh Rinto dan dia merasa harus membawa temannya itu ke psikolog sekarang juga. Mengidap _Sister complex_ yang benar saja !

* * *

"Rinto_ Nii-chan _!" Rin melambai kearah Rinto yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman manis dari Rinto.

"Ah, Rin ! ayo kita pulang !" Rinto segera menarik tangan adiknya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Tunggu, _Nii-chan_ bolehkah kita pergi ke toko roti Akiyama sebentar ? aku ingin membeli Dorayaki !" ujar Rin dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

"Tentu saja, untuk Rin-chan apa saja pasti akan _Nii-chan_ kabulkan," ujar Rinto mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

Dan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang membosankan itu, tanpa mereka sadari seorang anak laki-laki berambut nyaris sama seperti mereka mengikuti mereka secara perlahan, dengan senyuman sinis nya anak laki-laki itu mencatat sesuatu di dalam notes.

* * *

Rinto tersenyum menatap adiknya yang kesenangan itu, di tangannya kantong plastic berisi sepuluh dorayaki itu tampak sedikit bergoyang karena gerakan berjalan mereka yang agak cepat.

"Hei, Rin ! jangan terlalu cepat !" ujar Rinto memperingatkan.

"Haha.., maaf _nii-chan _hanya saja aku ingin cepat pulang untuk menghabiskan dorayaki-dorayaki itu."

"Jangan menghabiskan semuanya, kau mau pipi mu semakin bertambah gendut ?" Rinto terkekeh mencubit pipi adiknya yang sedikit _chubby_ itu.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan ucapan kakaknya, "_Nii-chan_ sendiri jangan cuma akrab sama teman _Nii-chan_ yang berambut biru itu saja, cari pacar dong !"

Rinto terkekeh pelan, "Untuk apa _Nii-chan_ cari pacar, kalau disini sudah ada adik _Nii-chan_ yang manis ini."

Dan itu membuat Rin _blushing _seketika.

* * *

_Ting Tong_

"Rin, tolong bukakan pintunya !" ujar Rinto ia tengah sibuk dengan tugas nya yang menumpuk (Author : malas dikerjain sih -_- Rinto : Berisik ah !)

Rin yang tengah mengupas jeruk itu mengangguk, meninggalkan jeruk yang setengah terbuka itu, dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berwajah _shota_ *Ditendang Len* yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menenteng plastik yang lumayan besar itu.

"Hmm maaf ada apa ya ?" tanya Rin.

Bukannya menjawab anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan plastik itu kearah Rin.

"Dorayaki ?" ujar Rin mengintip isi dari plastik tersebut.

"Kesukaanmu kan ?" ujar anak laki-laki itu nyengir, "Namaku Kamine Len, salam kenal."

Rin mengangguk, "Kau tahu darimana aku suka Dorayaki ?"

"Tak ada yang tidak kuketahui, Rinny ~. Ah, ya Dorayaki yang ada di plastik itu varian rasanya beda-beda lho ! ada Cokelat, _Cream chesse_, Chocolate Mint, Jeruk, Nanas…." ujar Len yang terus berkicau menyebutkan satu persatu rasanya.

Rin terkekeh pelan, "Aneh-aneh saja mana mungkin ada rasa dorayaki seperti itu."

"Bisa saja, coba saja kau makan !" ujar Len nyengir.

Rin mengangguk, lalu mengambil satu bungkus Dorayaki tanpa melihat rasa yang tertera di depan bungkus tersebut lalu mengunyah nya.

"Jeruk ? rasanya lucu juga," Rin terkekeh pelan.

Dan mereka berdua tertawa tanpa menyadari Rinto -yang keluar setelah merasakan ada hawa anak laki-laki selain Rei- tengah menatap tajam Len.

"Permisi bocah _shota_ ada urusan apa ya ?" tanya Rinto ketus.

"_Nii-chan_ ?" Rin terkejut menatap kakaknya yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya.

Bukannya expresi ketakutan malah expresi senang di wajah Len, "Ah.., calon kakak ipar ! perkenalkan aku Kamine Len."

_BRAAKK !_

Rinto memukul pintu bewarna _cream_ itu dengan kasar, "Apa katamu ? Calon kakak ipar ? yang benar saja aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku yang manis ini kepada bocah _shota_ yang tak tahu diri sepertimu !"

"_Peace_ kakak…, tenang dulu dong ! aku tidak _shota_ dan aku tahu diri bahwa aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk Rinny," ujarnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Rin.

"PERGI KAU !" Rinto menatap sangar kearah anak laki-laki itu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ?"

"Berarti kau ingin penderitaanmu dimulai sekarang," ujar Rinto dengan kedua kaki yang sudah siap untuk menendang anak laki-laki _shouta_ didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi tapi sebelum itu," Len tersenyum sinis, berjalan mendekati Rin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Rin errr.., kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa dekripsi dari tindakannya itu.

Rin menganga, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi….," ujarnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"TERKUTUK KAU BOCAH _SHOTA_ !" Rinto melemparkan sepatu yang entah milik siapa itu ke arah Len. Dan sukses mendarat di kepala Len.

"_Aww_," ujar Len mengelus kepalanya yang memerah akibat lemparan sepatu itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kabur daripada babak belur ditangan Rinto yang telah berubah menjadi iblis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin ?" tanya Rinto menatap adiknya yang masih _blushing_.

"Itu tadi…, _First Kis_

* * *

ku," gumam Rin yang masih terdengar di telinga Rinto.

"Bocah sialan itu….," Rinto mematahkan pisang –yang muncul tiba-tiba- ditangannya "Awas saja kau, penderitaanmu akan dimulai besok, _shota_," ujarnya dengan penuh dendam. Ah Len sepertinya kau telah membuat sifat "Raja Hutan" Rinto muncul.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Yah Mungkin part 2 nya semakin gak jelas dan malah bertambah pendek -'' uuh maafkan saya gak tahu lagi mau nulis apa dan fanfic ini semakin gak jelas kemana arahnya, yah semoga kalian suka jangan lupa Review.**

**Btw, Pairing di fanfic ini belum ditentukan :p jadi jangan berpikir Rin akan berakhir dengan Len huahaha karena Sifat Raja hutan Rinto telah aktiv kembali (?) Abaikan.**


	3. Rival !

Mentari pagi muncul dengan semangatnya menghangatkan hati setiap makhluk yang berada di bumi.

"Pagi, Mikuo !" tampak Len yang tersenyum semangat melambaikan tangannya kearah maniak negi tersebut.

Mikuo mengernyit heran, merasa aneh dengan sikap Len yang terlihat _overload_ itu, "Pagi, ada apa Len ? tumben kau seperti ini ? dan lagi untuk apa perban di dahimu itu !"

Len nyengir memamerkan gigi putihnya yang bersinar cemerlang itu (?), "Aku berhasil PDKT dengan Rin, dan perban ini untuk menyembunyikan luka yang dibuat oleh calon kakak iparku."

Mikuo membelalak kaget, "Kau serius ? apa kau tidak takut dengan akibatnya ?"

"Aku sudah merasakannya kok, dan kurasa sebentar lagi kakaknya itu akan takluk dan menyerahkan Rin yang manis kepadaku."

Mikuo menatap anak laki-laki didepannya dengan tatapan horror, "Semoga kau tenang di alam sana nantinya, Len."

* * *

Mentari pagi juga ikut membakar hati seorang makhluk dengan marga Kagamine di koridor sana.

"_Nii-chan_ jangan terlalu cepat !" ujar Rin yang berusaha menyeimbangi langkah kakaknya yang penuh dendam itu.

"Kamine Len kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika macam-macam dengan adikku, Bocah _Shouta_ !" ujar Rinto kesal.

"Rin, Rinto_-nii_ !" Rei melambai kearah mereka dengan senyuman.

"Ah, Rei !" Rin tampak senang dan langsung 'menghindar' dari sang kakak yang penuh amarah itu.

"Ada apa dengan Rinto-_nii_ ?" tanya Rei heran menatap Rinto yang terus berjalan menuju kelas 8-A -kelas Len-

"Entahlah sepertinya dia ingin berbicara dengan Kamine-_kun_," ujar Rin dengan pipi yang memerah tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Kami ne-_kun_ kemarin ia…..," Rin menutup wajahnya malu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memera.

"Kemarin ia kenapa ?" tanya Rei heran.

"_First kiss_ ku," ujar Rin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya.

_JDARRR !_

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Rei terdiam beberapa detik, "APA ?! kalau begitu, Rin kau masuk kelas saja duluan ! RINTO-_NII_ aku ikut !" ujar Rei yang langsung berlari kilat mengejar Rinto ke kelas 8-A.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka hari ini ?" ujar Rin sebelum berjalan memasuki kelas.

* * *

"Len…," Mikuo menunjuk kearah pintu kelas dengan pandangan horror.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Len heran mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Mikuo.

Dan disana tampak dua makhluk, satu berambut pirang dan satu lagi berambut hitam yang tengah menatap kearah mereka atau hanya ke Len ? dengan tatapan yang _err…_ sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Ah, calon kakak ipar ! senang sekali kau ingin berkunjung ke kelasku dan siapa anak laki-laki berambut hitam disampingmu ini ?" tanya Len riang tak takut dengan tatapan dua makhluk yang sulit diartikan itu.

"Kau ingat janjiku kemarin, bocah _shouta_ ?" Rinto tersenyum licik.

"Ah, kau ingin menikahkan ku dengan Rin, kan ?" tanya Len dengan wajah polosnya.

"WHAT ?! Demi Rin yang manis, Rinto-_nii_ tidak akan pernah menikah kanmu dengan Rin, bodoH ! Rin hanya akan menikah denganku !" teriak Rei.

Dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Rinto, "Aku tidak akan pernah sudi memiliki adik ipar seperti kalian berdua, bodoh ! Rin itu milikku !" ujarnya dengan jiwa _sister complex_ yang membara (?)

"Ah, calon kakak ipar kurasa kau harus menggaris bawahi kata-katamu tadi, kau dan Rin itu saudara kandung !" ujar Len.

"Rinto-_nii_ kurasa aku akan membawamu ke psikolog sekarang juga…," ujar Rei yang pandangannya berubah horror kearah Rinto.

Dan Rinto menatap mereka dengan tajam, "Apa maksud kalian, huh ?!"

"Yang benar saja Rinto-_nii_/Calon kakak ipar ! kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan kau mengidap _sister complex_ kan ?!" ujar Rei dan Len bersamaan.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Rinto dengan err, sangat polos. Ah, Rinto kurasa kau harus mencerna kembali kata-kata yang keluar itu.

Dan Len,Rei, Mikuo, seluruh kelas 8-A kompak menatap Rinto dengan pandangan _horror_.

Hanya satu yang mereka butuhkan saat ini.

PSIKOLOG.

* * *

Sementara itu di sisi yang lain.

"Lenka-_nee_, tolong bantu aku !" teriak pemuda berambut pirang sedikit oren itu sambil membawa kardus yang cukup berat.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menghela nafas pelan, memasukkan PSP kesayangannya kedalam tas nya dan membantu adik bodoh nya mengangkut tumpukan kardus yang lumayan berat itu.

Orangtua mereka sedang pergi membeli beberapa keperluan untuk pindahan dan meninggalkan kedua anak malang yang sibuk mengangkut kardus yang lumayan berat itu. Sungguh malang.

"Lui kita akan pindah ke rumah yang dulu, lagi ya ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang itu, Lenka.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa _Nee-_chan ?" tanya Lui, pemuda berambut pirang sedikit _orange_ tersebut.

"Tidak," Lenka menggeleng.

"Ah, aku jadi kangen dia !" ujar Lui sambil meletakkan kardus bagiannya yang terakhir kedalam mobil.

"Dia siapa ?" tanya Lenka menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ah, nanti _Nee-_chan tahu sendiri kok !" cibir Lui.

* * *

Rin menggigit _pocky_ yang ia beli di kantin sekolah sambil berjalan pulang dengan riang. Dibelakangnya tampak tiga orang anak laki-laki yang menatap tajam satu sama lain atau malah lebih kearah Len ?

"Hei, bocah _shouta_ untuk apa kau mengikuti kami, hah ? rumahmu tidak searah dengan kami, pergi sana !" usir Rinto menatap tajam kearah Len.

"Hei, tenang calon kakak ipar yang _sister complex_, aku baru saja menemukan rute pulang yang lebih cepat dan searah dengan _my lovely _Rinny !"

"Hei jangan menyebut Rinku dengan kata bodoh seperti itu !" ujar Rei menatap sengit kearah Len.

"Hei bocah _shouta_, ada masalah denganmu kalau aku mengidap _sister complex _ ? Rin itu adikku yang manis aku tidak akan menyerahkannya untuk kalian berdua, apalagi kau bocah _shouta_, jangan harap aku mengampunimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku !" ujar Rinto dengan sudut siku-siku pertanda kesal dikepalanya, dan lagi Rinto tolong kau garis bawahi kata-katamu itu.

"Ah, kalian berisik !" Rin menatap kearah mereka dengan kesal, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan yang pasti jangan menyebut namaku, dasar Trio Bodoh !"

Kata-kata menyakitkan yang sukses membuat ketiga orang dibelakangnya menjadi batu seketika.

Mobil besar itu berjalan tenang menuju kearah sebuah rumah bewarna _cream _yang cukup besar itu, perlahan memarkirkan dirinya didepan pintu pagar rumah tersebut.

"Fuuh, akhirnya sampai juga !" ujar Lenka tersenyum menatap rumah yang dulu pernah ia tinggali tersebut.

"Kami kembali," teriak Lui senang dan sukses menerima jitakan dari Lenka.

"Jangan berisik bodoh !"

"Aww, _Nee-_chan kejam !"

"Ah, sudahlah jangan bertengkar !" ujar Miki, sang ibu mencegah pertengkaran semakin besar.

"Kalian sudah besar masih saja bertengkar, dan Lenka jangan pukul adikmu seperti itu !"

nasihat Piko, sang ayah.

Lui mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menoleh kekanan dan kiri merasakan ada hadirnya makhluk spesies sepertinya (eh) dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"RIN !" teriaknya sebelum berlari menghambur ke pelukan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat ketiga orang anak laki-laki dibelakang nya menatap tajam ke pemuda bermarga Utatane itu.

Dan Rival yang baru pun muncul.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Dan fic ini semakin bertambah gaje dan gak kemana arahnya -'' perasaan Rivalnya kebanyakan ya ? mungkin akan dikurangi secara bertahap XDD tapi masih mungkin soal pair nya Rin masih ditentukan -'' RinxRinto, RinxLen,RinxRei, atau RinxLui XDD ?  
Ah Lenka tenang saja pasanganmu sudah ditentukan kok, khe khe khe dan sepertinya bukan Rinto #Kena tendang**

**Semoga kalian suka ^^ dan jangan lupa Review nya ! **


End file.
